Sibling Rivalry
by kyo-obsessedru2
Summary: Our favorite siblings hit the largest speed bump of their lives and things between them go from bad to worse. Meanwhile Kyo is having his own sibling problems) Also, a life-threatening mission falls into the rival teens hands
1. The Other

* * *

:Hey every1! This is my first Furba fanfic! All my other fanfics r on a most likely indefinite hold, so I'll be updating at the latest every week. Believe it or not, I'm nearly done with chappy 3 on paper and I've had this for a week. Hehe oopsies! Anyways, plez don't be mad if this seems a little short, it was 10 ½ on paper, 5 typed, but after chappy two is up (b4 Saturday) u can tell me if you want those sized chapters or them combined and have to wait about two to four days longer. Anyways enuff ramblings…  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Furba…duh!  I wish I did tho!**  
**Summary: Our favorite siblings hit the largest speed bump of their lives and things between them go from bad to worse. Meanwhile Kyo is having his own sibling problems(?)( Hehe, not as corny as some others, not a major part) Also, a life-threatening mission falls into the rival teens laps. What else could possibly go wrong? **

"_Hello Kyo-san" a calm voice echoed. _

"_Wh…Where am I?" Kyo replied nervously. He scanned his surroundings, but there was nothing there. It was almost like standing in a thick, white mist, like on paper. _

" _I have something to tell you"_

"_Who are you?" Kyo demanded. "Show yourself!" Slowly, a figure began to materialize faintly in front of him. Whoever it was was small, not even to Kyo's knees, and was the same shade of orange as Kyo's hair. He watched in shock has he saw himself, in his cat form, appear. _

"_I am the spirit of the cat from the zodiac." Kyo's mouth formed words, but nothing came out. "You understand that you were chosen to be the cat before you were born, as was the rest of your family with their animals, do you not?" Kyo nodded, still speechless. "You also understand that everyone was not picked at the beginning of the curse, or else that would be an endless list, correct?" Once again, Kyo acknowledged this was true. _

"_You Kyo, and another, are different. You both were picked before the curse began. An ancient prophecy says that you and the other would go to try to break the curse, the only thing is, it never predicted the outcome." _

"_Who is the other?" Kyo questioned. The cat opened his mouth to respond, but stopped suddenly. His eyes were wide, as if she shouldn't be there. _

"_Go"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Go!"_

"_Wait, go where?"_

"_You know where. And with that the cat vanished._

"_Wait!" Kyo called. "I don't know where!"_

* * *

A large jolt ejected into Kyo's body, instantly awakening him. His entire body was shaking, and he was clutching his bracelet panting heavily. He wearily sat up, rubbing his eyes open and stretching. He froze. A breeze blew his hair and there was a small glare in his eye. He was outside. He jumped up quickly, but slumped back down to his knees. He was in incredible pain. He figured it was because he made contact with the spirit that possessed him. (HAHA! Maybe, maybe not:smiles evilly: hehe REVENGE!) Grabbing a nearby tree for support, he pulled himself until he was standing upright. The sun was barely risen, and although he was close to home, his pain was so intense he could barely move. Kyo gritted his teeth and began the slow journey home.

Nearly 45 minutes later…

Kyo wandered aimlessly into the house. "Kyo!" Tohru cried spotting him limp through the door. Shigure looked up from reading his paper.

"Well look who decided to grace us with his presence." Yuki commented casually, not really caring. Tohru raced to Kyo hugging him tightly. Kyo groaned in pain.

"Kyo-kun!" gasped Tohru, "you're hurt!"

"Probably lost a fight." Yuki laughed, starting on his breakfast.

"I was not fighting!" Kyo shouted. He sat at the table, lowering himself down slowly.

"Well Kyo, I'm sure we'd all love to hear your story." Shigure said setting down his paper. Kyo sighed.

"Well I…"

"Hey wait, a minute!" Yuki interrupted, "I just noticed something. Kyo, Tohru hugged you, why didn't you transform?" Everyone froze.

"Well?" said Shigure curiously.

"Look, I'm not sure why I didn't transform, but here's what happened." He sighed and began to relay his dream to them all. "…so I have no idea who the other, where to go or what's gonna happen." He paused. "or why the heck I hurt like this." He added. "All I know is that I woke up outside." Still, no one spoke. Shigure finally broke the silence.

"Yuki, Tohru, you better leave for school, you're going to be late."

"What about him?" Yuki asked pointing at Kyo.

"He can't go in his condition. Now hurry up." Yuki and Tohru grabbed their bags and left.

"Hope you feel better Kyo!" Tohru called over her shoulder. A minute prevailed after they left. Then…

"Well Kyo, I suggest you go to bed and rest." Kyo moaned

"Can't I watch TV on the couch? It's a lot closer."

"I think you should rest first. Then you can watch TV when you wake up." Sighing Kyo tried to get up to go to bed, but failed and ended up receded back into his chair.

"Shigure, can you help me down the hall?"

"No." replied Shigure simply.

"What? Why?"

"Because you'll never get over your soreness unless you move. If you baby it, it'll take that much longer to heal. Now march your carcass to bed." Shigure laughed. "Trust me, you'll feel much better, much faster. I'll be in my office if you need me!" Kyo cursed at Shigure under his breath. Gently, he hoisted himself up and tried to make his way to his room, randomly grabbing onto various object such as the chair, the wall, Shigure(Who threw him into the other wall).

"OW! WHAT THE HECK?" Shigure laughed at him.

"Hurry up, I want you to be awake when Aya gets here."

"I think I'll pass on that."

"Suit yourself."

"And don't you dare tell him what happened! I don't want everyone knowing!"

"Calm down! Don't attack me." Said Shigure closing his door. Eventually, Kyo made it and began a restless sleep.

* * *

"KYO!" Aya yelled jumping on top of Kyo. "Why are you sleeping?" Kyo moaned, taking a minute to realize what happened…

"Get off of me you stupid snake!"

"Kyo I'm offended! (still sitting on him)

"GET OFF YOU PERVERT!"

"But you never told me why you were sleeping!"

"Ahh…Shigure…HELP!" Aya started jumping on Kyo.

"Come on! Get up!"

"Shigure!" Shigure walked in.

"Kyo wha…?"

"Help…"

"Aya get off of him." (still jumping)

"Do I _have _to?"

"Yes, he's sore." Aya jumped off.

"really? What happened?" Kyo shot Shigure a look that said, try I and I'll kill you.

"It's nothing. Come on, let's go bug Hatori on the phone or something!" They left and Kyo sighed. His body ached all over. He hurt in places he didn't even know he had. It was going to be a long day.

Yuki and Tohru walked in after school. Hatori followed hem. (When Shigure and Aya called him, he insisted he look at Kyo.) "Ha'ri!" Aya called, Shigure following.

"Oh great, _he's_ here." muttered Yuki.

"Where is he?" asked Hatori. They all followed him into Kyo's bedroom.

"Kyo?"

"Uh…"

"Can you sit up for me?"

"I don't think so. This **_idiot _**was jumping all over me."

"Here, let me help you." He grabbed his arms and puilled him up.

"Ow…………" Tohru sat down next to him.

"So Kyo what happened?"

"I'm not so sure. I had a weird dream, then I woke up outside and I couldn't move." Yuki opened his mouth to protest, but Shigure elbowed him. Hatori began to check Kyo out some more.

"Are you giving me a full-fledge physical or what?" asked Kyo, irritated. He was exhausted, he wanted to be let alone.

"Just wait a minute more Kyo. Now does this hurt?"

"ow."

"Does _this_ hurt?"

"Ow."

"Does **_this_** hurt?"

"**OW!** I think we've established that _everything _hurts!"

"Well I think you'll be ok as long as you rest a lot."

"So we're done right?" Kyo flopped back onto the bed. "Ow." Everyone decided to leave him alone, Tohru however stayed.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"No." he figured he wouldn't sleep anymore anyways. Besides, he liked talking to Tohru.

"So how was your day?"

"Ah…horrible. After you guys left, Shigure insisted that I go to bed, but of course he refused to help me or I'll never get better." Tohru giggled. "It's not funny!" Kyo snapped. Tohru laughed even more. Kyo suppressed a scowl and cracked a small grin. It was impossible to be mad at Tohru. He continued. "So I finally got to sleep when Aya felt the sudden urge to jump on top of me, and keep jumped." He sighed. "Yea it sucked."

"Well if it makes you feel better, you didn't miss much." There was a moment of silence. "Kyo are you lonely in here by yourself?" He pondered this for a moment. He was, but why was she asking?

"Yea a little…why?"

"I can do my homework in here if you want. Keep you company."

"You don't have to…" he started off. She grabbed his hand in hers.

"I know I don't have to. I want to." Kyo smiled weakly and Tohru ran off to get her school stuff. (KODAK MOMENT!) :tear:

* * *

That night, Kyo turned into bed early. He was hoping that he wouldn't have another encounter like last night. Unfortunately at midnight sharp, the thing he dreaded most came again.

"_Hello once again Kyo."_

"_You again!"_

"_You seem upset."_

"_Upset? Me? No… just the fact that I can't move! Nothing to be concerned about!"_

"_You can't move?"_

"_You seem surprised."_

"_Well, there's no reason you shouldn't be able to move…unless…"_

"_Unless what?"_

"_The people who put the curse on you are immortal unless the curse is broken."_

"_SO? What's that have to do with anything?"_

"_I'm getting to it. Before the zodiac came along, they used to rule. But when we came, everyone started following us instead.. They set up this curse to get rid of us, to be back in power. You know the prophecy must come true matter what. If you don't go willingly, they will capture you themselves, and they want you to be in as bad shape as possible for the fight. I know me making contact with you would make you weak, however making contact with a spirit opens up your body's communication channels, leaving you vulnerable to curses hexes ect."_

"_So what your saying is that these freaks put me in this suckfest?"_

"_Precisely…"_

"_Grreeaattt…"_

"_Be quiet a moment I don't have much time. Now listen, you need to go to an abandoned temple in the Rocky Mountains."_

"_The Rockies? That's in the U.S.A! YOU EXPECT ME TO GO ALL THE WAY OVER THERE?"_

"_Calm down, don't shoot the messenger! Besides, would you rather go to the one in Ecuador?" The little cat sighed. "There's not much else I can tell you except that it's in those mountains."_

"_wait, who is the other?"_

"_Yuki."_

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Kyo woke up suddenly. He was very mad about two things. First: He was supposed to go on some life-threatening mission with that stupid rat. And second: he was outside again. What's worse he was in a tree. A TREE! He heard a rustle nearby. He looked over to see Yuki in the other branch.

AN:Srry if this sux. The other two r better! I promise! I thought this was kinda corny too. O well, anyways plez R&R!

Did I mention plez? No oic, well then

PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ!


	2. Trees, Bushes, and Soap Operas

An:Hey! Thanx so so o much to all of u who reviewed! YAY! They make me happy! Anyways, I hope u all liked the story. Aya and Yuki have always had a rift, but it seems small compared to what is happening to them now. Ok, here's chappy two! Sorry if it's a little short, I wrote a little big I think, and also I think there's a tad to much dialogue, but o well, it's still good right?

**Trees, Bushes, and Soap Operas**

Yuki lie motionless in the tree. There was no way that dream was true. It was pure nonsense. He could hear Kyo calling him. "Hello? Yuki? HELLO? Are you awake? You're in a TREE!–stupid rat..." Although Yuki heard him, he was determined to keep his eyes closed. It just couldn't be true. Kyo started shaking the tree wincing,(still in pain) "Wake UP!" Yuki moaned, he knew he couldn't lay there forever He sat up.

"OW! That hurt!"

"Join the club. Yuki paused.

"Hey if we can't move, how are we going to get down?" kyo stopped, he hadn't thought of that.

"I don't know, I guess we just wait for someone to find us."

"And tell them what? We can't move, but somehow we managed to climb up here? Yeah _that's_ believable."

"So what do _you_ propose we do?"

"I'm not sure. Tohru does walk this way to school, maybe she'll get Shigure for us."

"Maybe..." At that moment, Ayame Sohma just happened to walk into the clearing.

"No way!" mouthed Yuki.

"Why not?" kyo whispered back. "Do you wanna get down or not?"

"No, I'm perfectly content up here."

"Fine, stay up here all day, I'm getting down."

"Kyo no!" Yuki whispered.

"Hey Aya! A little help here?" Yuki put his face in his hands and groaned.

"Kyo? What are you doing up there? I thought you were sore."

"I am, we're stuck. Can you help us down or not?" Us? Aya looked up and noticed Yuki for the first time.

"Little brother? What are you doing up there?" he called. Yuki sighed, he might as well.

"We're stuck, can you help us or not?"

"Of course! It's the big brother's duty to protect the younger brother!"

"Save the speech snake-boy!" kyo yelled, irritated.

"There's no need to be rude Kyo! Now one of you jump down, I'll catch you."

"No way! I don't even think your own brother trusts you that much!"

"I'll prove you wrong! Come on Yuki, jump! I'll catch you! Yuki was torn. He could see kyo smirking, and frankly he felt the same way . But the look on Ayame's face made Yuki feel a strange emotion that made him want to stand up for his brother.

"Well, here goes nothing." he took a deep breath.

"You are not serious!" Kyo shouted. Yuki sat up at the edge of the branch and slowly slid off. It was then that he realized he was about three stories up. Aya waited patiently for his brother, his arms outstretched. A butterfly flew past his face.

"Oh look! A butterfly! And it has such an interesting pattern..."

"Ayame!" Why did he trust him?"

"Don't worry dear Yuki, I will catch you!" As he gave this little speech, Yuki fell into the bush behind him. He let out a wail that was painful to hear. "Oh my goodness! Yuki are you..."

"Get...away...from me..."

"I'm so sorry I..."

"Leave me...alone."

"Just let me see if anything's broken."

"GET OFF!" But Aya wouldn't listen and began to check if Yuki was hurt.

"Oh good! Nothing's broken!" he hugged him tightly.

"Ow! Aya get off NOW!"

"Yuki are you sore too?"

"Yes, go away. Go help Kyo or something."

"No! Leave Kyo in the tree!"

"It's ok Kyo, I'll catch you."

"Like you caught him?" he gestured toward Yuki "If you want to help, go get Shigure or a ladder or something." Ayame looked at his brother, then up at Kyo.

"Fear not little brother! I must go now, but I'll be back! And then I will sit at your bedside until you are well again!"

"NO YOU WON'T NOW LEAVE!" Yuki exploded at Aya. The look of pure hatred in his eyes made Ayame turn on his heel and leave.

That was the last time he trusted that retard, no matter what stupid emotions he felt

* * *

"Shigure!" Tohru cried, racing down the hall.

"What?"

"Kyo and Yuki are gone!"

"Gone? Gone where?"

"I don't know!" wailed Tohru hysterically "They're just gone!"

"Tohru calm down, Im sure they're fine."

"But what if they're not? Kyo was gone yesterday, and now they're both gone!"

"Yes, but kyo did come home yesterday didn't he?" She sniffed.

"I guess so." At that precise moment Ayame burst through the door.

"I have come to inform you that Yuki and Kyo are stuck in a tree."

"In a tree?" Inquisited Tohru.

"We should call the fire department!" laughed Shigure "There's a cat up a tree!" Aya and Shigure began laughing uncontrollably, holding onto each other for support. Tohru didn't find it very funny.

"We have to go help them!" Ayame calmed himself down and cleared his throat.

"Oh yes...they request that you bring a ladder." Tohru giggled softly at Aya who was acting a lot like a mid-evil times messenger. Tohru and Shigure, still in their pajamas, and Aya left to go save them. Aya leading (more like prancing) the way.

* * *

"Is he coming or not?" Yuki asked, still in the bush.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't come soon you may have to go get help yourself."

"Are you kidding? I can barely move!"

"I could barely move yesterday."

"But you didn't fall from three stories into a bush."

"I still can't believe you jumped."

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me. I..." kyo held up his hand to silence him.

"Shhhh, someone's coming." Tohru, Shigure and Aya walked through the brush. Ayame stepped on Yuki.

"OW! Who the heck stepped on me?"

"Little brother! I have found you!"

"Figures..."yuki muttered,.

"I thought you said they were both in the tree?" asked Shigure.

"Yuki fell into the bush."

"You we're _supposed_ to catch me!" Ayame waved it off.

"Technicalities."

"So how are we going to get kyo down?" questioned Shigure. "The ladder's too short."

"_I'll_ catch him!" Aya called in a sing-song voice.

"No you won't!"

"I'll catch him." offered Shigure.

"But _I _want to!" Ayame whined, pouting.

"I don't trust you!" Kyo called.

"You trust _me?"_

"More than I do him!" Kyo growled. While the three of them argued some more, Tohru went over to console Yuki.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am."

"No you're not."

"I am! Really. I'm just sore."

"Like Kyo was?"

"Is."

"Is, but he also didn't transform." They looked at each other.

"Do you think?"

"I don't know..."

"There's only one way to find out..." They each took a deep breath and embraced each other. Nothing happened.

"It worked! You didn't transform. Tohru was grinning from ear to ear. Yuki was too.

"Don't tell Ayame. They looked over at the trio who were still arguing. Ayame was being an air head. So much for the snake being wise. They cracked up laughing. (Too corny? Yea I know...had to get it out tho...)

* * *

An hour later, they had all made it home. Aya still hadn't left yet and Yuki and kyo were sulking. What's worse they couldn't get away from him since they couldn't move. They just had to sit there on the couch, suffering from having to endure all of Aya's one-sided nonstop conversations. Kyo couldn't take it anymore. He was going to lose it. But before he could do anything, Yuki beat him to it. "Shut up will you?" Aya was taken aback.

"Wha..."

"Nobody cares that you did this or you did that! Nobody wants to hear you and personally I don't want to see you!"

"I don't know what I did I..."

"You don't know what you did? You let me fall from three stories up! Kyo was mocking you, saying that his own _BROTHER_ wouldn't trust you with his _LIFE!_ But I felt bad. I stood up for you because we were **_BROTHERS!_** But I guess that's not important to you now is it?"

"I don't know...I just thought..."

"You thought what?" Aya opened his mouth. "Don't answer that! I know what you were thinking. You thought Oh look! A butterfly! My brother's falling? Oh yeah! Don't worry I'll catch you! Oops I missed. No big deal! Anything broken? No? Good1 Moving on now! You're nothing but a lousy, two-bit, self-centered pervert!" Everyone in the room stared dumbfounded at Yuki (Tohru's at school) utterly in shock. Yuki let out a great sigh. It felt good to get that off of his chest.

"I think you should leave now." Shigure suggested quietly. Aya got up, slammed the door, and left without saying another word.

* * *

About four hours after the incident, Tohru skipped through the door. The house had been almost dead quiet all day. Kyo and YUki had been watching Tv ( where they discovered Shigure had ordered the porn channel! They changed it quickly) grumpily because there was nothing on to watch but soap operas and talk shows. And Shigure had locked himself in his office doing who knows what (supposedly writing). "Hi!" she called cheerfully.

"Hello Honda-san." Yuki replied. Kyo waved, he was engrossed in the soap opera marathon(they had watched episodes 1,2,3,4,5,6 and 7 straight). Tohru waved her hand in front of his face.

"Anyone home?"

"Yes!" he snapped "Shhhh, I want to see if he's going to make it."

"Is it that interesting?" she asked Yuki.

"Hardly."

"Shut up!"

"**Was the bone marrow transplant a success doctor?"**

"**I'm afraid not Mr. Xanga, you will most likely die within the hour, now, on to discussing some of your options. I suggest"**

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"Ok ok, I just wanted to know where Shigure was."

"He's locked up in his office, now un-mute it! Something's happening!" She did and went to go start on her homework.

* * *

Another dream came that night. This time the two spirits contacted them both at the same time in the same dream.

"Yuki, Kyo, nice of you to join us."

"Do you _have_ to keep on contacting us? It's just going to make us hexed longer." Kyo said vulgarly.

"The hex that affected you sounds like a minor timed curse. Us meeting won't interfere with it."

"Ok fine! But what do you want?"

"We're just going to talk to you about what could happen."

"You mean you're going to debrief us or something?" Yuki asked.

"Precisely."

"Lay it on me, I'm bored." complained Kyo.

"Ok ok Mr. Persistency." The rat started.

"So you will be going to the temple in Equador..."

"What happened to the one in America?"

"Change of plans, it was demolished yesterday."

"What for?" Yuki asked curious and concerned.

"A mini-mall." Kyo let out a (rather loud) outburst.

"WHAT? That's a historical landmark!" Rat waved it off.

"Don't look at me. Anyways that's not important right now. Now when you reach the temple..."

"Wait a minute, we don't know where it is."

"We know where it is.'

"So how does that help us?"

"We will give it to your memory. But then of course we won't remember it, so we won't be much help for directions."

"What about language? Most everybody in Ecuador speaks Spanish."

"We will give you the basic languages, Spanish English etc..." The cat and the rat then began to finish explaining until the dream was cut short and the boys woke up (you thought I would tell you what happened? HAHA!).

Both Yuki and kyo sat up straight in their beds. Surprised that they were in their beds, but even more surprised that they could move again. This, they supposed, meant it was _time_.

A.N:I hope this is close enuf to a week, my family I'm visiting's computer died right after I finished typing, at late at nite I might add. C, I was trying to be nice and update early. O well. I won't do it again, I'm going home after Easter. O, I finished Chapter 4! You'll like it, if I ever get to it! Hehe, just kidding. Plez plez plez R&R! It makes me happy. If I get a ton, I'll work some more during my vacation! Ok, sees yas!


	3. Snake Tears

AN:Thank SO MUCH to da reviewers. I don't really think I ever had fans who _really_ liked the story. Probably becuz my other stories I wrote spur of the moment and a long while ago when I was inexperienced and just started this...I was never into them either, but I am TOTALLY into this one. It's so fun to write! This one tho is probably the saddest one so far becuz of the Aya Yuki situation. But don't worry, I couldn't write a story without humor if you locked me in a funeral home for ten years straight in the dark Sad huh, I laugh too much..and talk you prob want da story, so here goes!

**Snake Tears**

In the few days they had forked money out of Shigure, boughten plane tickets, and were scheduled to leave Friday (tomorrow). They had started attending school agin, but still hadn't come up with an excuse to tell them. If they used the vacation line all of their teachers would insist that they would still have time to do their homework (they'd be just a _little_ busy). Besides, whoever heard of an unsupervised vacation? And if they said it was a family emergency, why wouldn't the rest of the family be going too (Did they have any family in Ecuador)? They gave up and figured they'd cross that bridge when they got to it.

* * *

As Kyo, Yuki and Tohru approached the house after school, they could hear Ayame yelling at Shigure. "He's _NOT_ going! It's too dangerous! I won't let him!"

"Aya, it's going to happen whether they go or not, would you rather them be kidnapped?"

"Of course not! I'll hire a bodyguard or something! Heck, I'll hire ten bodyguards!"

"Aya they're already going." Shigure said seriously.

"NO! Yuki will see my light of reason."

"I doubt it, he's still sore at you." Aya saw them walk up through the window.

"Ah, here they come now!" Yuki came in first, walking quickly, not bothering to talk or even look at anyone. "YUki I..." There was a loud slam and a faint click.

"Aya we should probably go now." Hatori said. Kyo and Tohru looked over at him He'd been so quiet, they hadn't noticed him.

"But Ha'ri! Yuki...I...he..."

"You can go tomorrow and see him off." he replied sternly.

"But I want to see him _now!_" Ayame whined.

"He's locked in his room, you won't see him anyway." Pouting, Aya followed Hatori outside. They heard the car engine start, then get quieter and quieter, until it faded away.

"Yuki please come back out here!" Tohru called. No answer. "He's gone!" But yuki didn't make a sound.

* * *

"Ha'ri he hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you Ayame."

"Well he certainly doesn't love me. He doesn't even _like_ me."

"He's just a little shaken up, you did drop him from three stories in the air."

"You should've seen his face Hatori." Aya started choking up. He was solemn, almost gaunt. "He...he had hatred...pure hatred...in his eyes..." Ayame broke down sobbing, they didn't talk again.

* * *

Tohru knocked softly on Yuki's door. "Dinner's ready. Please come eat with us." she coaxed. The handle slowly turned and the door creaked open. Yuki stood there looking more or less expressionless. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess." There wasn't much conversation that night. The silence seemed eerie.

"Come on you guys!" Tohru pressured. "This is your last night here, can't we at least talk?" This hit Yuki and kyo like a bomb. This very well could be their last night there. Ever. They might never see Tohru again. Almost immediately a conversation started up and continued well after dessert.

* * *

Kyo and Yuki slept fitfully that night. It seemed like they had just gotten to sleep when morning came. Their suitcases were already packed and sitting by the door. There was no way they could stall. The only thing left to do was what they dreaded. Leaving.

Despite how hard she tried, Tohru just couldn't stay in her normally happy and optimistic mood. They heard a honk outside. Hatori was there to escort them to the airport. Sighing heavily, Kyo and Yuki grabbed their bags and, followed by Tohru and Shigure, walked outside. Suddeny, without warning, Shigure crashed into the three teens. "Hey what gives?" he laughed, before freezing himself. Hatori had rented a limo! Hatori leaned his head out.

"Are you guys coming or not?"

"What's all this?"

"Everyone decided to come, and we didn't all fit in my car. Now hurry up or we'll be late!" Shigure took their bags and they all got in. Yuki climbed in first and to his disgust was forced to sit next to Aya. There was a long period of uncomfortable silence. Eventually though, everyone was talking to each other. Everyone that is, except Yuki and Ayame. Aya tapped Yuki on the shoulder.

"Yuki..." Yuki shook his head vigorously and continued on ignoring him. Ayame sighed and stared blankly and depressed out of the window. Yuki, not realizing how much he was acting like his older brother, took up staring at the leather floor (fancy limo huh?) And counting the specs of dust.

The ride over to the airport ended much to quickly for everyone. They all piled out of the limo and headed for the terminal. **"Fifteen minutes until plane 146B may load. Fifteen Minutes!" **They intercom buzzed some more about other planes, delays ect, then clicked off.

* * *

"**ONE MINUTE UNTIL BOARDING! ONE MINUTE!"** They entire Sohma clan (and Tohru) began long, slow, grieving goodbyes. Kagura was hysterically hanging all over Kyo. He never thought it was possible to wallow on a human. YUki walked over to Tohru.

"I guess this is it.' she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I guess so." Yuki gave Tohru the biggest hug known to man.

"I'll miss you." she whispered faintly. He kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll miss you to." He let g and moved on to saying goodbye to everybody else. Tohru stared after him until she was swept around.

"AHHH!"

"Shhhh." It was Kyo. He hugged her tightly for a long time. (Literally like a minute)

"Long hug." she said finally.

"It's in case I never get to do it again. Do you not like it?"

"Oh no! I do!"

"Good." They hugged a little more before, out of the blue, Tohru burst out crying. "Ah come on now! Don't get all mushy on me!" Tears were streaming down her face.

"I don't want you guys to go! I might never see you again!" she was wailing now.

"Ack! Don't worry we'll come back." he took her hands in his, which reduced her crying to sniffling. "Promise."

"**NOW BOARDING!" **After one last goodbye, YUki and kyo headed for the door, tickets in hand.

"Yuki wait!" It was Aya. (Kyo just got on the plane.) Yuki turned around slowly and faced him. 'Don't you want to say goodbye to me?" Nothing. "I'm your brother. I may not..ever see you...again..." he was crying now. Yuki took a deep breath. Aya's face looked slightly hopeful, but fell at Yuki's comment.

"Last time I trusted my feelings toward you," he stated flatly, "I nearly died." and with that he turned and got on the plane, without looking back. Shigure put a hand on Ayame's shoulder. His friend's eyes were bloodshot and full of misery.

After the plane took off and everyone got ready to leave, Ayame was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Yuki sat down next to Kyo, who had already grabbed the window seat. "What took you so long?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing important."

"Whatever." Kyo pulled on some headphones and started to watch the in-flight movie that had begun.

"I hate him." YUki muttered under his breath. "I hate him. I hate him. I hate him."

* * *

"He hates me!" Aya had started walking home, but had fallen to the ground bawling. "He hates me! He hates me! HE HATES ME!"

"Ayame is that you/" Hatori ran up to him, followed by Shigure who was waving his arms around wildly, just being plain stupid.

"Ayame! We have founded you!" But Aya wasn't in the mood for jokes. He curled up into a ball and leaned up against a nearby tree. Hatori sat down and put his arm around Ayame. Shigure, feeling embarrassed and a little put out that nobody laughed, switched into his serious (wise?) Mode, and knelt down next to his two best friends. "Aya I'm sure he

"You're sure he what?" Aya yelled, tears still falling. "You're sure he loves me? He's just upset? That's what Hatori said! Look how it turned out! He knew he may...may...may _die_, and yet he **willingly** refused to say goodbye to me."

"Aya he _does_ love you. If something ever happened to you, I'm sure he'd be upset."

"That's what I thought too 'Gure. But I guess I was wrong." HE fell onto Shigure's chest. Crying into his shirt. Shigure hugged his friend, stroking his long, silver hair.

AN:Muwhahaha! Sorry this chappy is a little on the short side (3 pages? I suck!) It was the perfect cliffhanger, and I had to write small to fit the last sentence into the end of my notebook! hehe lol. ANYWAYS...I can't believe I've driven Aya into a psychotic hole of misery, that's my term for it. I FEEL BAD! I guess it was just Yuki's last straw. Hey, thanks so much again to the reviewers! I was so happy, I tried to type it all in one go late at night( I didn't c the reviews til that night). I got a page and a half away, but was too exhausted. O well, two days is pretty good rite? Hey, I g2g! **HAPPY EASTER!**


End file.
